The objectives of this proposal are to improve the animal facilities and equipment in order to provide proper care of research animals, support for ongoing research, and compliance with the animal care standards of Federal Animal Welfare Laws, the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, and the policy of the Department of Health, Education and Welfare. Specifically, we propose to 1) renovate Building 5 at the Research Farm to provide secure and adequate housing for monkeys. The deteriorated outdoor pens of Building 5 will be reconstructed, raised expanded metal floors will be installed in indoor pens, deteriorated access doors will be replaced and the interior of the building will be painted. 2) The air handling system of the animal rooms in Research Farm Building 8 will be renovated to provide conditioned fresh air year around. 3) Sanitation will be improved in Research Farm Buildings 2, 3, and 4 by installing raised expanded metal floors in the animal pens. 4) Cleaning and sanitation of cages and equipment will be improved by installation of a mechanical cage washer. 5) Animal housing will be improved by replacing deteriorated, undersized cages with cages of adequate size and construction. 6) Diagnostic capabilities at the Research Farm will be upgraded by the acquisition of x-ray developing equipment. The proposed improvements affect directly the resources at the Research Farm and indirectly the quality of care and support available for all animals. These improvements will benefit the quality of housing, sanitation, and disease control for the animals, facilitating the 5.6 million dollars in research programs that are dependent on them. Completion of these improvements will bring our facilities back into compliance with Animal Welfare Laws, AAALAC standards and DHEW policy.